My Little Pony Equestria Girls Wiki:Workshop/Garden Grove
|hair = |coat = |voice = Ashleigh Ball in Five Stars}} ''Equestria Girls: Friendship Games Better Together/Choose Your Own Ending A Fine Line. Street Magic with Trixie!. Five Stars. I'm on a Yacht. Festival Filters. Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Equestria Girls: Sunset's Backstage Pass Quotes Gallery My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Friendship Games'' Twilight Sparkle alone at Crystal Prep EG3.png Sci-Twi bumps into green-haired girl EG3.png Sci-Twi "excuse me" EG3.png Purple-haired girl bumps into Sci-Twi EG3.png Sci-Twi apologizes to purple-haired girl EG3.png Sci-Twi weaving through student traffic EG3.png Sci-Twi walking through the foyer EG3.png Sci-Twi "This school is full of people" EG3.png Sci-Twi "but still I don't belong" EG3.png Sci-Twi hanging her head down EG3.png Sci-Twi "they only dream of winning" EG3.png Sci-Twi "look at me like something's wrong" EG3.png Sci-Twi walking away from snobby Crystal Preppers EG3.png Sunset looking at the statue portal EG3.png Sci-Twi approaching the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi's glasses droop as she examines the portal EG3.png Sci-Twi's amulet pops open again EG3.png CHS and CPA students in gymnasium EG3.png CHS and CPA students mingling happily EG3.png Dean Cadance starts the Academic Decathlon EG3.png Dean Cadance explaining the Acadeca EG3.png CHS and CPA students sing "how did she answer?" EG3.png Vice Principal Luna tallying points EG3.png Luna declares Crystal Prep the first event winner EG3.png Cadance presents the second event competitors EG3.png Helicopter shot of the Tri-Cross Relay EG3.png Sour Sweet jumping onto a platform EG3.png Sour Sweet angry EG3.png Sour Sweet worried EG3.png Sour Sweet checks on Fluttershy EG3.png Fluttershy squeamish about her bow EG3.png Sci-Twi falling from the podium EG3.png Sci-Twi closer to the ground EG3.png Sci-Twi's foot tries to grab hold EG3.png Fluttershy now more confident EG3.png Fluttershy holding her breath EG3.png Fluttershy shoots the arrow EG3.png Sour Sweet surprised EG3.png Fluttershy happy about bullseye EG3.png Fluttershy giving the thumbs up to AJ EG3.png Applejack aiming EG3.png Applejack satisfied; Fluttershy clapping EG3.png Sci-Twi about to fire an arrow EG3.png Applejack lets her arrow fly EG3.png Wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay field EG3.png Fluttershy --glad I don't go to Crystal Prep-- EG3.png Applejack --you said it-- EG3.png Pinkie and Rarity skate over the checkered line EG3.png Applejack glaring at Sugarcoat EG3.png Applejack hands her bow to Fluttershy EG3.png Applejack walking up to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts in slow suspense EG3.png Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare get the greenlight EG3.png Lemon and Sunny take off from the starting line EG3.png Sci-Twi and Applejack smile at each other EG3.png Applejack expecting a high five EG3.png Applejack's hair grows into a ponytail EG3.png Sci-Twi surprised by AJ's transformation EG3.png Applejack suddenly feeling tired EG3.png Magic leaking through to the human world EG3.png Another wide shot of the Tri-Cross Relay track EG3.png CHS students worried; CPA students excited EG3.png Lemon and Sunny skate over the checkered line EG3.png Pinkie Pie in the roller derby EG3.png Rarity looking to the crowd EG3.png Photo Finish takes pictures of Pinkie and Rarity EG3.png Motocross racers land on the dirt path EG3.png Rainbow lands on a halfpipe EG3.png Both CHS and CPA students excited EG3.png CPA students upset that CHS won the Relay EG3.png Canterlot High School exterior at dusk EG3.png Shadowbolts prepare for the final event EG3.png Rainbow Dash --we have to play!-- EG3.png Rainbow Dash --this is the last event!-- EG3.png Rarity --it's a little hard to focus-- EG3.png Rarity --magic stealing and portal opening-- EG3.png Sunset --I feel awful about what I said-- EG3.png Sunset buries her face in her hands EG3.png Principal Cinch addresses the Shadowbolts EG3.png Principal Cinch's song reaches its climax EG3.png Sci-Twi walks with a heavy burden EG3.png Sci-Twi approaching the Wondercolts EG3.png Sci-Twi removing her necklace EG3.png Sci-Twi holding her amulet and necklace EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts' final face-off EG3.png CPA students in a clamor EG3.png Spike leaps out to Sci-Twi EG3.png Shadowbolts looking in horror EG3.png Wondercolts and Shadowbolts looking at Sci-Twi engulfed EG3.png Midnight Sparkle destroying the Wondercolt statue EG3.png Rifts opening all over the human world EG3.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Better Together A Fine Line Curly Winds and Wiz Kid lifting weights together EGDS2.png Street Magic with Trixie! Trixie performing magic on the street EGDS31.png Crowd of people watching Trixie Lulamoon EGDS31.png Crowd of people cheering for Trixie Lulamoon EGDS31.png Twilight casting magic behind the crowd EGDS31.png Five Stars Octavia and Fleur de Lis at the diner EGDS39.png Garden Grove ordering a club sandwich EGDS39.png Pinkie speeds away from Garden Grove's table EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie returns with two club sandwiches EGDS39.png Pinkie giving club sandwich to Garden Grove EGDS39.png Fleur de Lis impressed by fast service EGDS39.png Fleur de Lis "that was, like, so fast" EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie "that's what I like to hear" EGDS39.png Pinkie Pie "care to Screech about it?" EGDS39.png Garden Grove and Fleur take out their phones EGDS39.png I'm on a Yacht Equestria Girls together by the pool EGDS41.png Equestria Girls singing with dolphins EGDS41.png Festival Filters Equestria Girls and teens at the festival EGDS44.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rollercoaster of Friendship Teenagers in the mall food court EGROF.png Exterior view of parade preparation area EGROF.png Wide view of the Equestria Land rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow Dash calls out to Applejack EGROF.png Fleur de Lis on the rollercoaster EGROF.png Rainbow still scared of the coaster EGROF.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Spring Breakdown Overhead view of the Luxe Deluxe's pool area EGSB.png Equestria Girls in awkward silence EGSB.png Rarity thanking Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity hugging Twilight Sparkle EGSB.png Rarity "relax and do absolutely nothing" EGSB.png Garden Grove picks up an hors d'ouevre EGSB.png Garden Grove and friend at the buffet EGSB.png Wide view of the Luxe Deluxe buffet room EGSB.png Pinkie Pie bursts into the buffet room EGSB.png Pastry shoves RD and Pinkie out of buffet EGSB.png Puffed Pastry closing the buffet doors EGSB.png Canterlot High students enjoy the cruise EGSB.png Flash and his friends look at each other EGSB.png Cruise patrons look at Rainbow Dash on stage EGSB.png Cruise patrons excited for the Rainbooms EGSB.png Cruise patrons dance to the music EGSB.png Cruise patrons starting to get scared EGSB.png Cruise patrons taking Rainbow literally EGSB.png Cruise patrons burst into a panic EGSB.png The Luxe Deluxe dead in the water EGSB.png Cruise patrons stand around looking nervous EGSB.png Ship crew distributing flashlights to patrons EGSB.png Seawater enters through hole in the hull EGSB.png Cruise patrons flee from flooding water EGSB.png Cruise passengers on a sinking ship EGSB.png Pinkie Pie panicking loudly EGSB.png Pinkie Pie "to the lifeboats!" EGSB.png Lightning striking the lifeboats EGSB.png Cruise passengers plagued by lightning EGSB.png Magic lightning surging powerfully EGSB.png Bright light shining over the Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Storm King's insignia over Luxe Deluxe EGSB.png Last passengers float to the lifeboat EGSB.png Rainbow pushes everyone to safety EGSB.png